Another Day, Another Sun
by Dominic von Bismarck
Summary: A sequel to A Reason to Live. Sasuke has finally found the peace he has sought. The cost? Never forgetting his past.


**This is my second story and could be considered a sequel to A Reason to Live. Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Naruto or its respective characters. All rights go to its rightful creators. This story is not for profit, only for entertainment. Please support the official release.**

Sasuke stood panting in the wreckage of the collapsed building. Black flames licked at the few standing walls, and at his back was the Uchiha crest on the wall with cracks running through it. In front of Sasuke was a doubled over Itachi clutching his chest as blood flowed from his eyes and mouth. Sasuke wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is the last time," Itachi said as he tapped his fingers against Sasuke's forehead, leaving a crimson mark where his fingers met his brother's forehead. Itachi, no longer able to support his own weight, collapsed, dead. Rain fell down on the remnants of the battle field, but the flames did not die, not like the one who summoned them. Sasuke stood motionless before collapsing from exhaustion.

He awoke with a start sweat plastered to his skin. That nightmare happened less now, but non the less it remained as a constant remainder of the past. He got up and put on a large gray shirt and black pants. He put on toeless shoes and then walked into the small bathroom. The bathroom was simple equipped with a modest shower a single sink, and toilet. Sasuke briefly washed his face to wipe off the sweat and wake to wake him up completely. When he was finished he walked through the quaint living room and went outside. It had rained last night and the secant of wet grass was present. The small village that he currently lived in was deep within the Land of Tea

After the war ended Sasuke vanished and was presumed dead. Well he was actually. The last Uchiha had fought and killed each other. Obito was dead, and Madara was turned to ash. Sasuke was thought to have died soon after of his wounds, and he had, but not of physical wounds. For the first time in his life, Sasuke was without purpose, and even know he wondered if his choice was a good one. Sasuke was gone, only Shinta remained. Shinta was not a shinobi, Shinta did use the Shariongon, Shinta did not have a price on his head, Shinta was not fighter, Shinta was not a Uchiha. Shinta was a healer with extended knowledge of medical ninjutsu and poisons, Kabato and Orchimaru were good for something. Shinta was this village's healer and was kind, though quiet.

"Shinta!" A voice called out loudly bringing him out of his thoughts. A beautiful woman with tanned skin and sparkling purple eyes accompanied with thick, long, black hair flowing freely in the wind waved at him with a large smile. She wore a large loose black shirt and a long dark blue skirt. Ayaka was the village's blacksmith and his fiance, yes his fiance. He had met Ayaka when arriving in the village and she was the one who had helped him get settled. They had eventually started going out and Shinta had found that he felt at piece with her. Not like Sakura or Karin who had always fawned over him and annoyed him, well annoyed Sasuke, Shinta hadn't met them. Would Sasuke like Ayaka? Yes, he would, She was headstrong, but surprisingly she had a gentle touch, even though her language could become quite colorful.

"Good morning," whispered Shinta as he kissed her gently. "You were up early today."

"You were calling for your brother again," Ayaka said softly. She knew that Shinta had an interesting past but had it had never been discussed. What she did know was that Shinta was a former shinobi whom had fought in the Fourth Great Shinobi war. He was secretive of his past, but it was obvious he felt badly about some of his past deeds. What Shinta did tell Ayaka that he loved his brother, Itachi, very much and he alone was responsible for his death.

"Hn, It... has been a while since I last dreamed of him," Shinta forced out weakly. Ayaka frowned and drew him into an embrace.

"Hey let's go for a walk," whispered Ayaka. She took his hand and began leading him into the small village. The village although quaint, was normally active. Life was good as the village was a popular trade stop and had a few silk farms. The village did not have any assigned shinobi, but outside shinobi were hired often from neighboring nations if there was an issue.

Ayaka was the blacksmith, despite her soft appearance, and could make anything from nails, screws, knives, fittings, plows to jewelry and tools. During the war, Ayaka said that she and her teacher had to make huge orders of shinobi tools but now that the war was over, her orders had changed back. Like the fire she worked with, Ayaka had a fiery demeanor that seemed to brighten up Shinta's darker, quieter personality. She actually knew very little of Shinta's past, but she did know that he had loved his brother, whom was dead.

Sasuke, was at peace for the most part though. It wasn't just Ayaka and the love he had, but the peace of a normal life, the feeling that everything would be ok and that there would be no more pain. True he might be naïve in his thoughts, but the things looked, peace would over come his past. He hoped that the sword that was hidden in a scroll in his chest would not have to be picked up and used ever again. Sasuke hoped that he would never have to use the accursed eyes that doomed his past would never have to see the light of day. This small part of peace was his. The village, the laughter of children, the smiles of its people, the love of Ayaka, the calm of peace, this was his life.

He and Ayaka walked to the top of a hill that overlooked the tiny village. Over the tree tops the Sun peaked over the horizon. It was the same Sun that had risen and fallen through Sasuke's life, but it was only now that he appreciated it. His past forgotten as he watched the sunrise. For Sasuke it was another day in peace, another Sun that rose forcing yesterday from his mind, as he looked onto today.

**And done. How was it? Please review guys! Another darker story is at the drawing board now and it won't be a oneshot! All encouragement is appreciated. **

**Dominic von Bismarck**


End file.
